


You have a Brother!?

by RoseusJaeger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Insecurity, Jealousy, Language, M/M, Russian Brothers AU, Sibling Rivalry, Victor ignores his health and ends up needing his appendix out, this is angstier than intended whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri thought his date with Victor to the park would be peaceful until a very familiar-looking man decides to crash it.In addition, Victor gets hospitalized and Yuuri finds himself grateful this stranger showed up in their lives.





	You have a Brother!?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic because some members of the Victuuri Writers Collective (including me) came together in our Discord and created the AU from scratch. It was too good not to write something about. This fic is unbeta'd until my personal betareader gets to it. I hope its not too bad *sweats*
> 
> If you'd like to contribute to the AU, feel free to add your own fic to our collection! The info needed and some prompts are in the profile tab.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and feel free to poke me on Tumblr @roseus-jaeger.

The park is tranquil at dusk. Yuuri is resting his head on Victor's shoulder as they sit together on a bench overlooking a frozen pond outlined by the orange hues of the horizon. It's been a long time since the two have had time to themselves outside of skating and to share this moment as the sun sets is extra special.

Everything had gone to plan until Makkachin suddenly jumped up and started pulling on his lead. Yuuri is almost pulled off the bench by the action and Makkachin starts whining anxiously.

Victor catches Yuuri and starts comforting, “Makkachin, what's wrong? What did you see?”

Makkachin's tail wags and barks. In return, a dog barked back. A large black poodle bounds over to Makkachin in excitement and willing to play, dragging their own leash behind them.

Victor scrunches his face seeing the other dog and mutters, “Oh dammit, it's Minnichin...”

Yuuri blinks in confusion, “You know this poodle?”

“U-Um, Yuuri, let's go home.” Victor is avoiding the question, redirecting, “I'm sure the owner will find their dog-”

“Minnichin! Come here, girl-” a familiar sounding voice not coming from Victor's mouth yells and then cuts off when he comes into view. The man who appears is... practically a doppelganger of Victor. Same hair (and haircut), same eyes, similar voice and similar wardrobe. Yuuri almost can't tell the difference between them. The man sees them and smirks. Victor is tense and glaring.

The man comes closer to take the leash of the black poodle, Minnichin presumably, and greets, “Hello Vitya, haven't seen you in a long time. It's nice to see you.”

Victor coldly answers, standing and pulling at Yuuri to do the same, “The sentiment isn't mutual... Yuuri, let's go home.”

Yuuri is forced to stand, then protests, “Victor, what's going on? Why are there two of you!?”

This mysterious man approaches with a mischievous smirk and Victor's grip on Yuuri's arm tightens. The stranger almost coos, “So I finally get to meet the man my brother has been pining over. He has good taste.”

Yuuri is dead still with a blush as this stranger takes the hand of his free arm, kisses it, and praises him with a teasing wink, “With a cute face like yours, you should dump this loser and date me.”

There's a swish of motion and the stranger jumps back to avoid Victor swatting him away. Victor's tone is irritated, to say the least, “Vlad, can you please fuck off? I'm trying to have a date with my fiance and you are interrupting.”

Yuuri interrupts now, realizes a key piece of information in this, “Wait, Victor, he's your brother!?”

As Victor sweats nervously, for the first time unable to say anything in the time Yuuri's known him. The presumed brother Vlad doesn't miss a beat, “Well, of course, I am. I know we look alike but I'm certainly the more attractive one of the both of us, right? I've retained my youth unlike my balding brother over here.”

“That's rich, you're only a few years younger than me and you think you have any room to imply I'm old.” Victor snaps at him, running a hand through his hair as if to make sure it's still there.

Vlad rolls his eyes, “Whatever.” His attention turns back to Yuuri, “I'm Vladimir Nikiforov. A pleasure to meet you, cutie. I'd stay and chat but Minnachin and I need to get home.”

“Good riddance-” Victor spits but is interrupted by Yuuri asking, “Um, actually, can we stay in touch? Victor has never told me about his family and I feel left out.”

“Yuuri!” Victor protests but Yuuri quiets him with the raise of a hand.  other hand gets out his

Yuuri's other hand gets out his cell phone and asks Vlad, “Exchange numbers?”

Vlad seems to light up, “With pleasure.” He gets out his own phone and they exchange numbers as Victor watches in disbelief, “Thank you, text me anytime.”

Yuuri and Vlad wave goodbye to each other, the poodles reluctantly separated and gazing at each other longingly the entire time. When out of sight, Yuuri turns to Victor and crosses his arms.

“Why? Why did you hide your brother from me?” Yuuri isn't demanding but he is feeling betrayed.

Victor rubs the back of his neck and looks away before replying, “It... wasn't relevant. I know I should have told you but I'm not on good terms with my family as I was when I was younger.”

With a sigh, Yuuri asks further, “Are they... not supportive of you?”

Victor shakes his head and assures, “No, that's not quite it. Sure, my dad wasn't exactly thrilled I pursued skating but it's not that why I didn't tell you about them!”

“Did... you not want me to meet them because of, just, me?” Yuuri's voice cracks a bit, worrying the worst.

The panic in Victor's voice and the words themselves stop Yuuri's train of thought, “Hell no, I just didn't want my hellspawn brother to try to steal you away from me like he did my last lover!”

Oh. Yuuri just kinda stares as Victor gets flustered at the memory and continues, “Vlad... likes to sabotage my love life and sabotage things for me in general. He's jealous of me. I mean, he doesn't do it out of jealousy. I swear he enjoys watching me suffer. He is the devil's incarnate.” His tone becomes more fond and playful as he retells the information. Yuuri can't help but smile now, it's nothing but some simple sibling rivalry.

Before Victor can ramble on any further, Yuuri takes his hand and he quiets himself. Yuuri says, “Let's go home, tell me all about it on the way home.”

That's how they spent the remainder of their date, walking home hand in hand and Victor ranting on and on about Vlad's shenanigans as they were growing up.

…

Three months have passed since the park incident and Yuuri has bonded with Vlad as a close friend. He's learned that Vlad only flirts with him in front of Victor to irritate him and their texting relationship is mostly Vlad sending him videos of dogs doing cute stuff or sending him figure skating memes about Victor.

Yuuri has learned the brothers are oddly very different yet very similar at the same time. Specifically, their interests and careers are very different (Vlad is an opera singer and composes music for a living) but their personalities when it comes to over-dramatics and being over-the-top are very much the same. For example, Vlad had spammed him for hours after apparently a critic who flamed one of his compositions and then insisted Yuuri listen to it and give his own opinion (which wasn't enough apparently).

This friendship they develop becomes one of the most important things in Yuuri's life. Even more so when Yuuri starts to notice changes in Victor.

It starts with Victor skating uncharacteristically terribly, for days in a row. He isn't bending far on his spins and his jumps are lacking height and rotation. Yuuri cringes when Victor lands roughly every time and can notice the flinch every time he lands back on the ice. Victor is obviously in pain and Yuuri isn't sure what to do.

Luckily, Yuuri doesn't have to do anything because it's Yakov that intervenes, “Vitya, stop. What's the matter with you? Why are you slacking so much?”

Victor skates over to the rink wall with a fake smile and seems to be favoring his right side, “I'm fine, Yakov. I just don't feel like skating today.” Yuuri can't believe what he's hearing; that can't be possible.

It seems Yakov can't believe it either as he requests, “... Vitya, come over here.”

Victor does as he's told. He's putting on his skate guards when Yakov lightly jabs Victor's right side. Victor barely manages to catch himself and is gritting his teeth in pain as he holds himself.. Yuuri skates over to make sure he's okay.

Yakov shakes his head before ordering, “You're not skating until you see the doctor. I don't know it is but if you can't skate right then don't skate at all.”

The look in Victor's eyes resembles that of a kicked puppy as he begs, “There's nothing wrong, I swear! I'm just constipated or something; I'm not in that much pain! Please let me skate!”

Yako shakes his head, “No, I'm having you and Yuuri go home for the day. Both of you are to not come back to the rink until Victor has seen a doctor.”

Yuuri sputters in surprise, “W-Why me? I'm not in pain!”

“Incentive. Now, Victor has reason to see the doctor. If he doesn't, you don't get to skate. He is your coach, right?” Yakov states as if it's obvious.

Yuuri can't even argue, knowing it's true. However, this causes Victor to act in a way Yuuri has never seen him act before. His tone is resentful and menacing as he responds, “I am his coach and you can't tell him to stop skating,” Victor steps closer and Yakov is forced to step back, “Just because I'm having an issue doesn't mean you can interfere-”

“Victor, enough.” Yuuri cuts in, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Let's go home for now.”

Victor tries to protest but stops himself. As if he realized how dramatic he's acting, he pouts and makes his way to the locker room. Yuuri is handed his skate guards by Yakov and is asked, “Could you please make sure he sees a doctor? He's in more pain than he's letting on.”

“I'll try.” Yuuri reassures with a nod. Whatever is going on, Yuuri wants to know as well.

The ride home is unnervingly quiet. Victor refuses to speak to him the whole time, even when they get home. Victor dramatically holes himself up in their bedroom with Makkachin and asks to be left alone. Yuuri can't even argue since it's better to not push Victor when he's already being stubborn. Stubborn Victor speaks louder with his actions than any word the man could say.

Dinner is soon boiling on the stove, Yuuri is making soup since he figures Victor needs something light. While stirring the meal, Yuuri's phone chimes from a notification. He uses his free hand to check who it is and it's Vlad.

Vlad: Yuuri, u home yet?

One-handedly, Yuuri replies.

Yuuri: Yeah, making dinner.

Yuuri: Hey, can you give me some advice?

Vlad: Hit me up, what do u need?

He turns off the burner and pours some soup into a shallow bowl before replying, telling Vlad everything that happened at the rink. He explains that Victor hasn't been performing his best and seems to be favoring his right side.

Yuuri: He won't talk to me either. Victor has locked himself in our bedroom Makkachin like he does when he's depressed...

Vlad: So, Coach Baldy told him you both can't skate until he sees a doctor? That would be the sort of thing that would really get my brother down. He uses skating to let out his emotions.

Vlad: Brb, imma text the idiot. Tell him to stop moping and be ready to go to the damn doctor. Sounds like he has an infection or something. Make sure he eats light, ok?

Yuuri: Will do.

There isn't a response back after a couple minutes so he assumes Vlad is texting Victor. Yuuri is making sure the soup isn't boiling hot before he carries it to the bedroom he shares with Victor. It's still too hot, so Yuuri sits and waits for it to cool a bit.

While he waits, Yuuri hears a groan from Victor and then the chime of Victor's ringtone. Oh, so Vlad is calling him now? Sure enough, he can hear fast-paced Russian being exchanged over the phone. From Victor's tone, they must be arguing. It's not loud enough for him to listen in on the conversation but he does hear the change in Victor's voice where the conversation leads. Changing from irritation, to shock and then to reluctant agreement. At the end of the conversation, they say their farewells and he can hear Victor loudly groan again.

It's about another couple minutes before Yuuri carries to soup to their room and knocks on the door. Yuuri asks, “Can I come in? I made dinner.”

There's a soft 'come-in' on the other side of the door and Yuuri goes in. Victor is curled up on their bed, Makkachin beside him and he looks worse than he did when they came home. Yuuri sets the soup down on the nightstand and sits in the bed beside him, rubbing Victor's back gently.

“... Yuuri, that was Vlad that called me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I was feeling ill.” Victor's voice is strained and low, he's obviously miserable.

Yuuri asks, “How much pain are you in? Do...do you think you can wait until tomorrow to see the doctor?” His voice shakes a bit as he realizes Victor could be in a lot worse shape than he figured.

“...” Victor is quiet for longer than necessary, slowly clutching his pillow tighter before replying what Yuuri feared, “No, I need to go to the doctor now. I was going to wait it out until it goes away but it just keeps getting worse.”

With that, Yuuri starts to panic, “What now? Do I drive you to the emergency room?”

There's a soft, pained chuckle, “Yuuri, I cannot sit back up let alone walk to the car. You'll have to call an ambulance...” Victor eyes him from his side with a pleading gaze, “Help me.”

Yuuri has the human equivalent of a 'blue screen' happen to him. The order of events becomes a bit blurred as his panic hits levels he normally wouldn't be able to stand if not for the imminent danger Victor is in. He doesn't remember the details but the following happens, not exactly in this order: desperately dialing the emergency number after Victor tells him the number, holding Victor close until the ambulance arrives, questions from the EMTs about Victor's pain, a brief ride in the ambulance, Victor saying something about being grateful for Yuuri having his brother call him and lecture him about his health and various tests happen at the hospital confirm that Victor needs an appendectomy.

Yuuri snaps out of his haze when Victor is taken in for surgery. He has just barely registered almost two and a half hours have passed since Victor pleaded for help. It's all too real, he feels like he will lose the man he loves and he can't stop the tears now. He doesn't care if people are staring. Everything seems to be falling apart and he can't do anything

There's a buzzing sound and the accompanying vibration of Yuuri's phone notification in his pocket. Yuuri sniffles, shaky as he gets out his phone and not sure if he's ready to talk to anyone yet. Checking the message, it's from Vlad... well, messages. Plural.

Vlad: How's Victor doing? Did the idiot agree to go to the doctor?

Vlad: I'm taking the silence means 'no' or he's dead.

Vlad: okay, bad joke. But seriously, it's been an hour, what's going on?

Vlad: Call me asap, I'm at your apartment and you're gone. The neighbors say an ambulance was here. Please tell me my brother is okay.

Yuuri doesn't bother with texting back, he's immediately dialing his number and wiping tears from his eyes. His fingers are a bit shaky and he curses to himself the first couple times he messes up the number before finally getting through. The phone is answered halfway through the second ring.

“What happened? He wasn't being over-dramatic this time?” Vlad gets straight to the point, despite trying to cover his worry with a fake, playful tone.

“No, he couldn't get out of bed...” Yuuri starts crying again, unable to control it, “H-he's been irritable for d-days. I saw the signs b-but I just-just let him be because I-I didn't think it was anything. It's my fault, I s-should have-”

“Yuuri, breathe with me. It's not your fault, whatever it is. Vitya ignores his own health most of the time anyway... Breathe, you're almost crying too hard for me to understand.” Vlad tries to comfort, seeming out of his element at it. Yuuri tries to breathe with Vlad's coaching, slowly calming down enough to tell the rest. Yuuri is able to at least tell him that Victor is in surgery and the cause.

There's a hum of understanding before Vlad says, “I'll be there soon. It's gonna be alright.. Hey, thank you. For loving my brother. You're the best thing that's happened to him and I don't want to imagine what would happen to him without you.”

Yuuri blinks in surprise, responding, “Really?”

“Really. You have no idea how grateful I am. I'll see you soon.” Vlad praises before hanging up.

Yuuri stare at his phone a bit, the unease of Victor's well-being returning but also the relief of Vlad's approval and comforting.

An hour later, Yuuri is informed by a nurse that Victor is moved into a room and is resting. Yuuri has to hassle with the front desk to be allowed into his room due to him not being related by blood. It helps when Vlad arrives because Vlad insists Yuuri be allowed with him to visit so they can't argue against it.

In the room, Victor is sound asleep. The first thing Yuuri does is pull up a chair and sits at his fiance's side. Vlad doesn't question it when Yuuri holds his brother's hand and slowly nods off to sleep. Partially because Vlad almost falls asleep just as fast when he finally sits down.

…

Several days are spent going in and out of the hospital for Yuuri with Vlad by his side. The main reason Vlad is sticking around is because he's a natural repellent for the press ( Turns out, unlike Victor, Vlad is the “get that camera out of my face before I break your face” type of person when it comes to aggressive reporters so they stay away out of fear for their equipment and physical health) so it helps keep Victor at ease that the press won't see him the way he is. Yakov has visited a couple times and expressed how horrible he felt for he treated Victor that day. Naturally, all is forgiven.

Right now, Victor is shakily eating soft noodle soup with Yuuri's help. He's not as groggy and sore as he was a couple days ago when the surgery just happened but he's still having difficulty with tasks or simply pretending he's having trouble so Yuuri will attend to him. Yuuri can tell when he's pretending because he makes it obvious with tired flirting and excessive use of the phrase 'my love' in his speech.

In addition, Yuuri can tell Victor is feeling better because he has the energy to argue and bicker with Vlad when his brother's antics get too much.

Like right now, aVlad teases, “I wish Yuuri was the one feeding me soup right now.”

Victor suddenly takes the spoon out of Yuuri's hand, surprising Yuuri, and points it in a threatening manner at Vlad, “If I wasn't stuck in this bed, I'd stab you, you hellspawn.”

“Oh? Stab me with a spoon? I don't think you'll accomplish much.” Vlad counters, amused.

“Vlad, behave.” Yuuri warns.

“Yes, I'd spoon out your eyes.” Victor states, almost serious.

Vlad mocks offense, “You wound me, brother! I thought you loved me.”

“I'd sell you to Satan for one corn chip.” Victor spits.

Yuuri scolds, “Both of you, enough.” Before Victor can complain, Yuuri has another spoonful of soup ready for him to eat.

Before Vlad leaves out the door, he calls out, “You can't sell me to Satan if I'm already hellspawn!”

Victor has a witty comeback but it's cut off by Yuuri's spoon and a firm, “Don't indulge him, Victor. He's purposely trying to irritate you.”

The pout on Victor's face is genuine, replying, “I know...” Another spoonful of soup is eaten and another until the soup is gone.

A familiar scene to three months ago creates itself as Yuuri keeps feeding Victor. The sun is setting and it casts an orange glare across the room, radiating around the two in a sensual tone. Oddly, the feeling of finally having time together is back despite the unfortunate circumstance. The two catch each other gazing into each other's eyes and look away for a moment to regain themselves. Yuuri repositions himself so the now empty bowl is away from them and he's resting his head against Victor's shoulder. Both relax at the closeness, grateful for the normalcy of it.

Victor breaks the silence as the light starts to finally fade from the window, “Yuuri, I love you so much. You know that?”

“I love you too, Victor.” Yuuri is genuine, feeling warm.

“No, really. I found you, a man that loves me and even tolerates my brother. That's a feat no lover I've had has ever accomplished.” Victor sounds impressed.

Yuuri now a question, giving him an odd side glance, “Tolerate? Your brother is a joy to be around, how can anyone hate him?”

Victor chuckles, “Believe me, every lover I've had couldn't stand him. Sure, he's more a pain in my ass but you're the first to not let his nosiness get to you. I'm really thankful.”

There's a smile on Yuuri's face, softly nuzzling into Victor when he says, “Well, I'm more thankful that you're here with me after all that happened.”

There isn't an answer back to that. There isn't anything verbal needed because as long as they're in each other's arms. It isn't long before both are asleep and a smiling Vlad can peek at them through a crack in the door.


End file.
